


this tastes horrible but please don't cry

by hongjoongitsforyou



Series: seventeen short prompts [3]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Minor Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu, Traditions, platonic or romantic you choose - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:15:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23975104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hongjoongitsforyou/pseuds/hongjoongitsforyou
Summary: junhui hears minghao is homesick.he takes action. tries to(or: junhui can't cook)
Relationships: Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Series: seventeen short prompts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1725505
Comments: 3
Kudos: 67





	this tastes horrible but please don't cry

**Author's Note:**

> [prompt] : junhui following minghao's family traditions that they enjoy.

Jun could do many things. He knew that. There were things he was good at since he could remember, like dancing. It just came naturally to him and he worked hard to be even better. There were other things he had to fight to get good at, like singing or learning korean. He was a good learner though and he tried until he got where he wanted. Now no one can be good at everything, so there are a few things he just decides to give up on. One of them being cooking. 

It's not like they need him to cook. There are members who are excellent at cooking, like Mingyu and Jihoon. There are other members that are good as well, like Jisoo, Seokmin, Jeonghan, maybe even Hansol. Now there were others who were banned from doing anything that was considered harder than using the microwave, those being Seungcheol and Minghao. Junhui stood in the line were he would only go into the kitchen to warm up water or to fetch a snack, but not much more. 

It's not like he minded that, he was more than happy to be away from the kitchen and still get fed. And the tasks he did actually do were kind of nice, cause if you ask him doing laundry sounded much more safe than being around knives and fire. And that was okay.

Until it wasn't. 

It's not like he intended to overhear the other boy. But when he heard Minghao speaking in chinese in a normal voice, but Junhui being able to translate what the other was saying (which the rest weren't able to) he found out how the younger boy was feeling lonely while talking to his mother and that he missed his family. Now, this was very shocking to him, being that Minghao was one of the members who were less homesick, even if he was the one who's family was the farthest away. He always showed a cool front, and knowing that if he was talking about this with his mother, it meant that the other was truly feeling homesick. He hated that the other was feeling like that and that he was facing it all by himself. It just didn't sit fine with him. 

Now, Junhui was not planning on going full chinese party mode. But he was the only one who could make the other's traditions feel the closest to home. So that's why he was currently trying to translate the chinese recipe he had gotten from Minghao's mother (he was the one who had her number in case that something happened to Minghao since he was the only one who could communicate with the woman). The problem was he understood korean and chinese but translating it was still difficult, and even more to Mingyu, since the other was getting impatient. But eventually he got it, and while he was hoping that Mingyu would just do it for him, he knew that it was likely that he'd have to do it, since even though Mingyu was really nice and an overall great person, he was also busy and Junhui knew he needed to hurry up because Wonwoo was yelling at Mingyu to hurry up or they'd miss the movie. And Wonwoo screaming, well, not common. 

So after Mingyu left he tried to do his best at cutting the vegetables and following the recipe. He did kind of get burnt while boiling the water, and cursed quite a bit. While mixing the names in korean and chinese and overall getting confused, he did manage to understand the basic idea of it, and somehow managed to pull something good. He thought it was good. He hoped it was good. He really did. 

-

He got the food into a bowl, and headed to Minghao's door. 'At least Minghao rooms by himself, so if it's disgusting, i'll just embarass myself in front of him', Junhui thought. He looked at the others door, and cursed himslef mentally because why couldn't him just get a chinese book or a chinese decor or something, but no, he chose cooking, anything but his forte. ' Well Wen Junhui, you have to live up to your life decisions. ' and he knocked the door with his foot, because, well, his hands were busy. 

Junhui knew that Minghao would expect him because he was the only one who kicked doors like that ; however, Minghao did seem surprised once he took in the image infront of him, because well, it was a sight. Still, Junhui thought he must have had something on his face because Minghao was really looking at him like he was speaking to him in spanish or something. 

\- Um, - he started - Surprise?  
Minghao looked even more confused.  
\- Jun, what is this?  
\- I- he realized that having the conversation in the middle of the hall would be weird - can I tell you inside? Cause if Soonyoung sees this he'll ask and I didn't do enough food so . .  
\- Yeah. - Minghao didn't move. - Yeah, um sure yeah  
He moved aside and Junhui got in. He sat down on the floor because he wasn't going to wait for Minghao to tell him to do so. Minghao saw him and sat down to his right, the tray between them.  
\- I heard you talking to your mom yesterday - Minghao looked at him and his eyes widened. - You know I can't cook, but Mingyu kind of exlained and I know it'll probably taste like shit, but I don't know. Just, try it, please.  
Minghao was really quiet, like he was swallowing his words. Wordlessly, he picked the bowl up and took the first bite. His face twisted in weird ways while tasting the dish, like he was trying not to vomit it. 'I knew it' Junhui thought.  
\- Look I'm sorry - he looked at the ground, being utterly dissapointed in himself - I asked your mom for the recipe, and I know I can't cook, but I just, just, wanted to do somethinf for you. And I'm the only other chinese member, and I suck at traditions but I'll try harder and  
\- You - Minghao spoke in a small voice - you asked my mom?  
Junhui looked up and he saw Minghao's tear stained face and his heart broke into a million tiny pieces. He took the bowl out of the younger's hands and pulled the other close. He caressed the others hair.  
\- Yeah, and I know it tastes horrible but please don't cry, I didn't mean to disrespect your mothers recipe  
\- Jun are you - sniff - kidding - hiccup - me? It's perfect. More than perfect  
Minghao grabbed his bowl and started eating again, between hiccups and in Junhui's arms. They somehow managed into a seating position were Minghao was between Junhui's legs and his back on the olders chest. It felt too domestic, but they were often like that with each other. After a few minutes watching the other taking enthusiastic bites, he picked his own bowl and started eating. 

It did taste horrible. But Minghao was happy. And that was everything that he needed.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/jonghohoney)


End file.
